Efecto karmico
by Fenrir23-X
Summary: El ser olvidado por aquellos "amigos" es duro pero con esta segunda oportunidad... quizas pueda encontrar algo verdadero... solo quizas encuentre algo que me ancle para mirar el futuro sombrio que nos espera... y tambien espero tener paciencia para guiar al cabeza hueca y pervertida de mi alumno y su harem... sigh... ¿porque no me quede en el sello?
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos y feliz 2018 a todos, perdón por no actualizar historias en mucho tiempo, pero andaba en problemas de salud, dinero y depresivos así que no he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a esto que era lo que me desahogaba de todo pero ahora pienso al menos empezar a hacer este proyecto como inicio de año nuevo, volver a escribir**

 **actualizado el primer capitulo completo 13/01/2018**

* * *

La vida era totalmente injusta con él, era como jugar a la ruleta rusa y siempre perder, después de todo…su vida siempre fue llena de pérdidas.

Primero su hermana menor…alejado de el por capricho de la familia de su madre…los Shirogane, poco después perdió a sus padres en un incidente de auto y solo unos minutos después…perdió su inocencia.

Además de su hermana mayor, no quiso hacerse cargo de él y lo mando a un orfanato mientras ella se iba a Italia para ser parte de una familia llamada Vongola.

A lo largo de su vida fue perdiendo sus sentimientos humanos, ira, pereza, gula, soberbia, orgullo, lujuria, codicia…ni siquiera los pecados capitales se salvaron se volvió una pizarra en blanco, un apático…un cero.

Pero el destino le tenía preparado otro giro en su vida… era el de regresar al lugar donde perdió todo, Tatsumi Port Island.

Hay donde inicio todo…recupero lo perdido, gracias a sus amigos, sus lazos y la amistad y amor que cada uno le otorgo a lo largo de su viaje…pero como todo en su vida…perdió lo más importante en su existencia.

El 31 de enero del 2010…el día prometido, el día en que Nyx descendería a cumplir el deseo de la humanidad…morir.

El chico llamado Minato junto a sus compañeros y amigos lucharon contra ella como lo habían hecho desde que el descubrió, la hora oscura una espacio creado por el abuelo de su amante, Mitsuru Kirijo, heredera del conglomerado internacional Kirijo, una de las 4 grandes compañías de nivel mundial.

Se enfrentaban a una deidad primordial, de la cual nació la muerte de la mitología griega, lucharon valientemente pero era imposible para los humanos simplemente enfrentar a un ser que por divinidad era superiores a ellos.

Justo cuando toda esperanza estaba por terminar Minato despertó algo dentro de él, un artefacto creado por el único dios que amaba a los seres humanos más que a él mismo…el dios bíblico Elohim.

El peliazul con su recién Sacred Gear despertado sumado a su poder wild card concedido por la otra deidad protectora del hombre Filemón, ascendió al cielo y peleo contra la diosa, palmo a palmo, codo a codo, pero no podía matarla…así que hizo el máximo sacrificio para ello, usar su esencia de vida.

Sello a la diosa de la noche y detuvo la caída, a costa de su vida, el resultado…sus amigos y lazos creados lo habían olvidado, todas sus aventuras, risas, tristeza, llanto se esfumaron como una pequeña llama en medio de un tifón.

Durante sus últimos momentos, volvió a sentir esa soledad que ya había vivido durante los últimos 10 años…pero a comparación de aquella vez donde no tenía a nadie…ahora se le agregaba un sentimiento más… abandono.

El 5 marzo era el día de la graduación…el día que habían jurado recordar para volver a encontrarse…con lo último de su esperanza que sus amigos llegaran espero en el techo de la escuela…y espero y espero…durante 3 horas aferrándose a lo último de su vida, de su esperanza…rogando que lo recordaran y al menos decirles adiós…pero nunca llegaron.

Al final el recupero un último sentimiento…el primero que había perdido aquel día cuando sus padres murieron…Tristeza.

El lloro…por primera vez en 10 años, empezó a derramar lágrimas, sintió que su pecho se oprimía…sintió que su esperanza se desvanecía….al igual que su vida, se desplomo y cayo de rodillas y su ultimo pensamiento fue…el de la mujer que amaba.

Sin saberlo…10 minutos después sus amigos llegaron y solo encontraron el cadáver de su amigo y líder con lágrimas manchando su rostro.

El alma de Minato viajo hasta el sello donde quedaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

El tiempo paso, tan lento para el que no sabía exactamente cuánto había estado hay, entre la soledad y la tristeza de ser olvidado, era un sufrimiento muy grande que llevar.

Pero un día una luz apareció de entre la eterna oscuridad que lo envolvía.

- **hijo del hombre** -escucho una voz amable, acogedora pero llena de poder absoluto.- **tú, quien has hecho lo que ningún otro habría realizado, aun con el dolor de la soledad y el olvido, tú alma no se rompió, no sucumbió, mereces otra oportunidad.** -exclamo con voz autoritaria.

Las cadenas que aprisionaban el cuerpo de Minato se empezaron a romper, liberando su alma.

- **ve y vive una vez más redentor del hombre…el mundo te necesita una vez más.** -fue lo último que escucho antes de que la luz lo envolviera y desapareciera del lugar.

-… **no creí volver a verte…Elohim** -hablo una pequeña mariposa azul acercándose a la luz ahora identificada como Elohim el dios bíblico.

- **…también creí nunca volver a verte de nuevo…Filemón** -respondió la luz a Filemón.

- **¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí…no habías muerto sellando _eso_? **–

- **me sorprende que preguntes eso viejo amigo, la muerte es un ser caprichoso, por mucho que quiere a todos en su dominio sabe que _demasiados_ de un solo tiro lo terminarían destruyendo…así que me dejo venir aquí y liberar al redentor del alma…según ella, en el futuro ningún portador de [Thelos karma] la llevaría al despertar, ek, ningún usuario Longinos ha logrado ni lograra despertar totalmente su Sacred Gear…solo ese vampiro Hikkikomori.**-respondió.- **y aunque sigo muerto, aun puedo observar el mundo desde la [True Longinus], [Sephiroth Grial] e [incinera Athem]…lamentablemente no puedo decir de mi sistema…Michael está haciendo un gran trabajo…pero el solo no puede sustituirme.** -explico.- **pero tu Wild card puede hacerlo…pero para ello tiene primero que descender al infierno para luego ascender.** -

- **entonces solo viniste a rescatar tu sustituto…je…no ha cambiado en nada…dios bíblico Elohim.** -la mariposa empezó a desvanecerse.- **espero ver mi campeón cumplir tus expectativas viejo amigo.** -Filemón se desvaneció.

- **yo también espero eso…** -la luz también se desvaneció.

 **Tatsumi Port Island, hospital general…**

 **1 de febrero del 2011.**

 **…1 años desde su muerte, un par de meses antes de los eventos de persona 4.**

En el interior del hospital en una sala en particular se encontraba recostado, conectado a muchos equipos de asistencia vital, un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, una altura de 1.84 de altura, complexión delgada, cabello azul largo hasta sus hombros y una cara con rasgos finos que le hacían ver tanto coqueto como agresivo.

Esta persona era Minato Yuki, el salvador del mundo, el wild card, el redentor del hombre y muchos títulos más otorgados por los dioses de las demás facciones.

De un momento a otros sus ojos se abrieron y miro el techo blanco de la habitación y se empezó a agitar, con trabajo se empezó a quitar todos los electrodos del cuerpo y el tubo que lo ayudaba a levantarse acción que activo las alarmas de emergencias.

De un momento a otro las enfermeras llegaron junto a doctor para calmar al chico.

Después de una cómica lucha entre paciente y doctores pudieron calmar a Minato para poder conversar.

-…-

-…-

Tanto Minato como el doctor estaban en silencio hasta que el peliazul hablo primero.

-doctor… ¿Qué me paso?-pregunto con voz ronca.

-siendo sinceros no sabemos que paso contigo, parecía un coma normal pero tus órganos empezaron a fallar poco a poco, por lo que tuvimos que conectarte a varia máquinas para ayudarte a vivir.-explico.

-pero ¿Quién me trajo?-pregunto.

-un hombre de cabello blanco llamado Elohim te trajo hace un año y exigió que se te diera el mejor tratamiento.-

Minato reflexionaba sobre lo que el doctor le decía…aparentemente alguien lo había rescatado y traído aquí…pero habían pasado ya 1 año de su muerte…pero su cuerpo no parecía tener ninguna repercusión de estar postrado en una cama.

Una semana tuvo que esperar para poder salir del hospital, entre trámites y otras cosas por fin pudo y lo primero que vino a su mente…fue soledad…ya sabía de antemano que sus lazos sus bonos, se habían roto en solo un año…ya ni siquiera podía sentir las personas de los arcanas de relacionados.

-debería revisar las cosas que me dieron. -reflexiono y tomo la carpeta donde venían sus certificados médicos, de nacimiento, visa, pasaporte y documentación sobre la transferencia a una Universidad. -Tokio U…un nuevo comienzo…una vez más…la amarga soledad eh…-suspiro y tomo rumbo a la estación para tomar el tren más próximo a Tokio.

Era un viaje de una noche completa, Minato se recostó para dormir, una vez dormido empezó escuchar un tono de piano muy familiar, pero en lugar del acostumbrado elevador que visito durante segundo año de secundaria, ahora se encontraba en un pequeño bar que le recordaba a la zona vip del club escapada.

Minato camino hasta tomar asiento y espero a Igor pero fue recibido por una oleada de mariposas azules, que se arremolinaban enfrente de él después de unos segundos apareció un hombre vestido de traje azul, con una máscara de mariposa y una larga cabellera amarrada con una coleta larga de caballo.

-nos volvemos a encontrar redentor del hombre.-hablo la persona.

-no recuerdo habernos conocido antes.-respondió rápidamente Minato tratando de descifrar quien era esta persona.

-soy Filemón maestro y dueño de la Velvet Room.-se presentó.-en cuanto si nos hemos visto antes…recuerdas una mariposa azul cuando llegaste a Tatsumi Port island.-hablo.

Minato en ese momento recordó cuando la vio él había creído que era una ilusión.

-veo que recuerdas.-Filemón sonrió detrás de su máscara, por alguna razón Minato sabía de eso.

-ahora mi amigo, te tengo que decir esto, en primera estoy realmente decepcionado de tus lazos forjados…realmente creí al igual que tú que te recordarían, pero me equivoque-comento con un tono arrepentido.

Minato miro a Filemón. – no tienes que disculparte, no fuiste tu quien me olvido, además esto me mostro quien realmente tengo que tener en mi vida, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿me puedes explicar que es mi Sacred Gear? – pregunto. – siempre he odiado como Igor da todo como adivinanzas y sus respuestas a medias, si lo que descubrí en mis breves momentos con el conocimiento del universo es verdad, necesito prepararme para lo que viene en el futuro. -indico con una mirada dura.

-tu Sacred Gear en una Longinus llamada [Thelos Karma] también llamado El ultimo karma- explico. – de los 13 Longinus existentes es el que mayores secretos contiene ya que nadie ha visto nunca desde la creación de las Sacred Gear cual es su Balance Breaker o su verdadero estado [Aweken] de lo único que conozco de este es que todos sus usuarios tuvieron trágicos finales, eso lo compartiste pero ahora que regresaste a la vida, no sabría cómo reaccionaría la Longinus a ese estado, los poderes en general que tiene son el poder del Touki y el Senjutsu, dentro de tus personas tienes acceso a Nekomata, ella te puede dar más información para que puedas dominarlo, otras de las habilidades es el poder del Fuinjutsu y dominio de ciertas magias, por ahora es todo lo que se, aunque también hay un rumor que dentro de [Thelos karma] se encuentra un fragmento del alma de dios esperando que su sucesor lo despierte.-

Tras la explicación Minato se puso a pensar un momento sobre lo que su vida una vez más solo sería, por un momento pensó ir a busca a su hermanita Naoto pero conociendo al viejo Kuzonoha le impediría por cualquier medio comunicarse con ella, la otra opción era buscar a su hermana mayor Hamuko pero solo pensar en ella lo llevaba de una ira y odio tal que mejor descarto esa idea, además ella estaba dentro de una organización mafiosa, involucrarse con ese patético intento de familia traería problemas así que concilio que su camino de aquí en adelante seria en soledad hasta que pudiera confiar nuevamente en alguien más.

Luego de esa platica Filemón termino de explicar que ahora por la ruptura de sus lazos solo tendría acceso a las personas de mas alto poder de cada Arcana, quitando los del arcana del tonto donde tendría todos, los demás quedarían por Surt del mago, Kikuri-hime de la sacerdotisa ya que Scathch en este mundo estaba viva no podía traerla del mar del alma sin consecuencias políticas en este mundo, Mother Harlot de la emperatriz, aquí sucedía lo mismo con las deidades sobre el nivel de Harlot.

Barong del Emperador, Kohryu del Hierofante, Cybele de los amantes, la Quimera del carruaje, Melquisedek de la justicia, este ultimo tenia una peculiaridad el ya esta muerto en el mundo, pero su consciencia continua en el mar del alma y al parecer su apariencia como recordaba antes de ser el sello cambio esperaba que fuera el único que su apariencia cambio, pero conociendo su suerte no era el único.

También contaría con Nebiros, Norn y Siegfried del Ermitaño, Fortuna y Fuerza respectivamente, tenía también un Inugami muy peculiar para el arcana del hombre ahorcado el cual fácilmente podía coincidir en fuerza con siegfried, además también de poseer una forma relativamente humana que casi lo confundía con un hombre lobo pero tenia habilidades espirituales que les recordaba a los mitos que envolvían a Shinsengumi la guardia imperial de periodo Shogunato de Japón donde contaban que sus miembros eran tanto humanos como Youkais.

Y por último a Alice del arcana de la muerte y a Byakko de la Templanza, no le sorprendió que perdiera a Thanatos ya que, aunque era su sombra era mas una existencia individual como Ryoji le dijo el día que le pidió que lo matara.

Obviamente pregunto porque hasta ese arcana tenía acceso y Filemón respondió. – al romperse los lazos solo aquellos donde fue más profundo la conexión seguirán la excepción es el sol el no te olvido incluso después de su muerte, pero como estas debilitado después de tu experiencia como el sello aun no lo puedes usar de nuevo y no quiero forzar tu alma a más presión de la que [Thelos karma] ya ejerce en ella-

Después de unas últimas palabras, Filemón le comento que esta sería la última vez que entraría en contacto con la velvet room a menos que su viaje lo necesitara una vez mas y así el tiempo paso, Minato una vez instalado en Tokio empezó sus estudios universitarios como educador, durante los 5 años de su carrera se intereso por ver que hacían sus viejos "amigos" con su vida y se sorprendió que varios tuvieran fama nacional como Junpei y Yukari, sobre… Kirijo-san no le sorprendía que saliera mucho en las revistas de negocios y lo que si le sorprendió fue que Akihiko-san se enrolara en la policía.

De los demás no encontró mucha información, pero lo que si encontró fueron indicios de mas incidentes persona durante su tiempo en la universidad, como por ejemplo lo asesinatos misteriosos en un pueblo rural llamado Inaba, el modus operandi de los asesinatos era a todas luces sobrenatural y la más reciente que vivió con el grupo de ladrones fantasma en Tokio, no era ciego para ver que el cambio de corazón en las personas era ya sea por aceptar el mal interior o forzarlo a ver a esa persona.

El desestimo todo, ya no formaba parte de ese mundo, ahora necesitaba prepararse para el [ _666_ ] realmente odiaba que todo el conocimiento que adquirió del universo se hubiera perdido al momento de regresar a la vida, pero al menos quedo con alguna información clave como la [True Longinus] así como el [Morning Star] y lo que mas le preocupaba los [Evil Dragons] ya que el único dragón en su mar del alma era Kohryu le advirtió del peligro de esos dragones y lo sádico que son.

Paso rápidamente el tiempo y su graduación llego con sus recién cumplidos 24 años era ya un maestro de ciencias y matemáticas tenia que conseguir ahora un empleo su gran cuenta de banco que ascendía a los 8 billones de yen por mucho que le aseguraban una vida de lujos no quería depender de ella, necesitaba un empleo, pero antes de ello quiso conocer el mundo y ver su lugar en el por ser un usuario Longinus.

* * *

 **pues el primer episodio completo de la historia llevo casi hecho hasta el tercero, debo aclarar esto, si van a aparecer los demas personas usuarios pero de momento ellos no son importante ya que la historia gira entorno a un minato siendo un sensei para el club de investigacion y el consejo estudiantil, ademas ya decidi el balance breaker de thelos karma y si lo piensan bien cuando lo lean veran que es logico que ese seria su poder.**

 **sin mas me despido y un abrazo comente y ayuden a mejorar esta historia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola una vez mas, aqui de regreso con otro episodio mas, debo decir que esperaba menos vista de las que revise en mi perfil, tal parece que nadie habia tomado la posibilidad de social link broken, se que una persona me lo critico, pero vamos!, el multiverso es variado e infinito, asi que podria haber una realidad donde los lazos se rompieron, sea por voluntad propia de las personas... o por alguien mas, sea como sea el futuro de minato estara lleno de amor y traicion ademas de rupturas asi que por ahora serian capitulos "normales" DXD pero sin tanta porno... sin mas el episodio.**

 **cabe aclarar que la personalidad de minato es la del final de la pelicula de persona 3, asi que puede expresar mas sentimientos asi como suprimirlas**

* * *

El viaje de Minato empezó de una forma que el no esperaba ya que al momento de abandonar el país se encontró con varios de sus antiguos amigos los cuales se veían que habían pasado por una dura batalla.

Ágilmente paso desapercibido por ellos, pero no pudo suprimir la curiosidad de que se habrían enfrentado, así que indago un poco sus auras y sintió una pisca de oscuridad y maldad primordial en uno de sus integrantes, un pelirrojo con ojos de asesino y tez morena, no sabia que pensar sobre esta nueva persona, pero su aura se le hizo familiar… recordó brevemente sentirla cuando aun era el sello de Nyx.

Dejando ese asunto para otro momento, empezó su viaje por Europa, ¿la razón?, pues tratar de conocer lo que fue la facción nórdica y la celta, la griega y romana, que en esencia eran una misma, nunca les convenció.

Cuando fue el sello y entro en contacto con el universo, las representaciones de los dioses mas oscuros y molestos, al grado de darle asco eran los griegos.

Desde Zeus con su gran arrogancia, cuyo prepotencia y orgullo siempre generaba conflictos con su demás persona, principalmente con Metatron, quien sorprendentemente el gran arcángel quien es conocido como la voz de dios era monstruosamente más poderoso que Zeus.

Pasando por cada dios de esa mitología hasta la que mayor odio pudo generar en su ser, algo que era casi imposible, ya que el único ser que tenia todo su odio era su hermana mayor Hamuko… ni siquiera Takaya cuando mato a Shinjiro había generado odio en su ser… si una sed de venganza y justicia sobre su fallecido amigo, pero odiarlo seria dejar ganar a esa escoria.

Artemisa era, en su opinión, el peor de los dioses griegos, francamente representaba cada mal aspecto de todos los dioses griegos, la prepotencia de Zeus, el sadismo de Hera, la ignorancia de Hestia, el orgullo de Athena, la sed de sangre de Ares y más por contar que francamente le dolía la cabeza solo recordar esa amarga experiencia.

Cuando la conoció en su mar del alma en lugar de saludar le clavo 3 flechas en su pierna izquierda… sin ningún tipo de provocación, lo acuso de ser un machista por jugar con los sentimientos de todas sus amigas, cabe recalcar que él nunca tuvo la intención de desarrollar un lazo romántico con ellas, solo fue un buen amigo y escucho sus problemas, si se enamoraron así de él, pues que podía hacer, el no mandaba sobre los sentimientos de los demás.

El conflicto con ella se elevo a tal grado que la mismísima Gabriel intervino en su favor doblegando a Artemisa, siendo Gabriel el Ángel que tiene el amor de dios por los humanos, refuto todas las acusaciones de la diosa de la luna, al final ella fue repudiada por todos sus arcanas al grado que el arcana al cual pertenecía ella que era la luna cuyo máximo arcana es Sandalphon, la desterró por su falta de juicio y su ignorancia antes los hechos de que incluso ella misma era mas cruel y maligna que todas las acusaciones a los hombres que ella despotricaba.

su viaje en el mundo humano y sobrenatural duro 2 años, deseaba que fuera pacifico su viaje pero como dicen, el poder atrae poder, se metió en varios conflictos menores pero con enemigos que superaban a todo lo que había luchado antes, gracias a sus 5 años de entrenamiento con el [Thelos karma] salió de cada enfrentamiento avante pero claro con cicatrices que hoy en día todavía perduran en su piel, conoció buenas persona y gano tanto amigos como enemigos y rivales, pero también perdió gente importante para él, muchas cosas pasaron en esos años… 2 años tan hermosos como trágico y oscuro.

Después de terminar el viaje decidió tomarse un descanso y empezar a ejercer su profesión, así que mando su hoja curricular a varias preparatorias esperando que le dieran una oportunidad, un día normal en la ultima semana de las vacaciones de verano cuando le llego un correo donde una las más prestigiosas escuelas de Japón le proponía un puesto como profesor de ciencias a raíz de la nueva política de volver la escuela en una academia mixta.

Parte del trato era mudarse a una ciudad muy cerca de Kioto llamada kuoh, sin mas que hacer lo acepto y ordeno todo para su mudanza.

-sigh… a empezar una nueva vida- exclamo el peliazul mientras tomaba una taza de café mientras solicita un camión de mudanza por internet.

Si bien la apariencia de Minato no cambio mucho en general salvo su complexión que era mas robusta y su cara mas definida, lo mas llamativo y nuevo del anterior wild card, era la delgada cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho la cual permanecía cerrada.

-Hmmm… que será bueno desayunar… - se pregunto mientras revisaba su refrigerador cuando un zumbido de queja proveniente de la segunda planta se escuchó.

-Masteeeeeeer~~~~~~-gimió una voz femenina que baja de las escaleras, era una mujer de voluptuosa figura vestida solo con una camisa que era varias tallas más grandes que ella su cara era una obra de arte, su piel clara y suave de cabello rosado que caía en una cascada alborotada pero que no opacaba su brillo y belleza, pero lo más llamativo fueron sus orejas de zorro castañas con puntas blancas y su cola del mismo color y terminación.

Esta mujer era nada mas y nada menos que la legendaria zorro Youkai Tamamo no Mae, una de las encarnaciones de la diosa sintoísta del sol Amateratsu, se preguntaran ¿Cómo demonios Minato un antiguo wild card termino con una encarnación de Amateratsu?

Bueno por que el destino ama y odia a Minato lo hizo tropear en la piedra donde Tamamo fue sellada, en un principio todo a su alrededor estaba muerto, pero por alguna razón a el no le pasaba nada, Minato sintió la tristeza y pena emanando del lugar lo que lo llevo a activar el [Thelos karma] tratando de liberar de su agonía al espíritu del zorro.

Increíble, aunque Minato ya nada le sorprende tanto, lo que hizo fue intercambiar una buena parte del buen karma que el poseía gracias a su sacrifico en el sello para liberar a Tamamo.

Al principio tuvo temor que la verdadera Amateratsu llegara a cuestionar porque una de sus encarnaciones estaba de nuevo en la tierra.

Y como si invocara una de sus personas llego Amateratsu al lugar mientras sostenía una desnuda y durmiente Tamamo.

Minato podía decir que nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, no sabia que hacer mas que quedarse viendo a Amateratsu quien era una copia al carbón de Tamamo solo que su cabello era negro como la noche y tenia 9 colas fluyendo como llamas.

-uhh… ah… -murmuro Minato sin nada que decir.

- **Minato Yuki** \- exclamo la diosa haciendo estremecer al peliazul. - **has realizado lo que nadie ha logrado hacer antes, liberar del sufrimiento a mi última encarnación, dime ¿Qué harás con ella?** -pregunto.

Minato miro a Amateratsu unos momentos y luego miro a Tamamo. -si te soy sincero, no sé, realmente ella a sufrido mucho tu misma lo sabes, pero no creo ser la persona indicada para cuidarla, yo también estoy roto por dentro, no poseo ningún lazo o amistad en este mundo… no creo ser una buena influencia o la mejor para ella. – le contesto frotando la mejilla de Tamamo cariñosamente causando que la chica zorra ronroneara de felicidad.

Amateratsu vio como Minato trataba a Tamamo y continuo. - **Minato, no te desestimes ni te hagas ser menos, toda la facción sintoísta sabe de tu lucha y sacrificio contra Nyx, por eso tienes toda la estima, agradecimiento y apoyo de nuestra facción y como líder del panteón te brindo la protección de la misma, por eso no hay mejor persona para cuidar a mi hija que tu y si es posible** \- sonrió como una madre cuando su hija presenta su novio a la familia. - **pueda llamarte hijo también** -se rio la diosa del sol cuando Minato se sonrojo y tartamudeo.

Después de una serie de burlas y de aceptar ser miembro del panteón sintoísta, Tamamo estaba a bordo del tren de vida loca llamado Minato Yuki y empezaron las aventuras de ambos conociendo brujas inmortales, descendiente de héroes disloco y genocidas y diablos orgullosos y francamente débiles.

-Tamamo… sigh. –suspiro viendo la vestimenta de la kitsune. - ¿Por qué sigues usando mis camisas? –

Tamamo lo miro y dándole una mirada sensual se inclino sobre la barra para dejarle ver su escote excesivamente pronunciado.

-porque huele a máster y máster es lo que más amo, es mi amado esposo. – exclamo la chica sonrojando a Minato quien solo le dio un sorbo a su café para disimularlo.

-… aun no entiendo como pudiste enamorarte de mí. -pregunto el peliazul, si era sincero nunca fue bueno para relaciones, siempre había sido un apático hasta antes de llegar a Tatsumi Port Island de ahí en adelante empezó a redescubrir sus emociones perdidas después de la muerte de sus padres y la primera vez que abrió su corazón fue para Mitsuru-san, pero al final, ella al olvidarlo tan rápido demostró que solo fue un juguete mas para la Heredera del corporativo Kirijo y si tomamos en cuenta sus demás relaciones y amigas que profesaron amarlo fue igual… sentía que Tamamo era demasiado para el… demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tamamo miro con dolor a Minato, ella sabia del pasado de Minato gracias a su madre Amateratsu, pero no esperaba que después de su confesión y luego entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él, todavía tuviera esas dudas en su corazón.

Con delicadeza tomo el rostro de su marido y lo obligo a mirar a sus ojos, donde Minato pudo observa el desmedido amor y devoción que estos le daban.

-Minato. – empezó Tamamo. – se por el dolor que pasas, sé que no es fácil, se hicieron muchas promesas que se rompieron, pero aun así con tu corazón roto, tuviste la paciencia de ayudarme, curarme, amarme y salvarme de mi propia obscuridad. -declaro la chica kitsune. – por eso te ganaste mi corazón, mi amor y devoción, además no solo yo me he enamorado de ti… -comento lo ultimo con algo de recelo.

-esa mujer decidió olvidar todo de ti, no guardar nada, pero esa fue su decisión, en cambio tu elegiste memorar cada recuerdo con ella y por eso no debes de sentirte mal o un estúpido, tú fuiste fiel a esas memorias, sé que a la postre ella tendría que seguir adelante y formar otro amor, pero el verdadero amor no se olvida se omite o borra… se conserva para siempre como un atesorado recuerdo y gracias a ese recuerdo podemos valorar los amores futuros que vendrán. -finalizo besando a Minato con tal pasión y amor que el peliazul soltó algunas lagrimas de plenitud y paz.

Al finalizar el beso ella solo le sonrió como el día que confeso su amor a Minato y que regreso el color a los días grises de antiguo redentor del hombre.

-hm, una vez aclarado esto ¿A dónde vamos a vivir? -pregunto la chica.

-nos mudamos a kuoh. -contesto Minato ya repuesto después del beso.

\- ¿ese no es territorio de las hermanas menores de Lucifer y Leviatán? -pregunto Tamamo alzando una ceja en duda.

-si, al parecer Serafall se tomó muy enserio el favor que le debemos y movió sus influencias para que me contrataran de maestro en la academia del lugar. – comento con un ligero fastidio ante lo que la actual Maou de la facción de los demonios hizo con él.

Si bien agradecía el gesto de poder ejercer su carrera, no le gusto que fuera de esa forma, bueno, eso y el muy mal presentimiento del lugar como si esa ciudad sería el epicentro de un cambio radical en el mundo.

-en fin, como sea debemos informar a Amateratsu Nee-sama sobre este giro. – comento despejando esas dudas y preocupaciones en su mente.

-si… además la pequeña Kunou sigue preguntando por su "papa" – comento con burla y molestia Tamamo… si no es que el puchero en su rostro indicaba otra cosa.

-sigh… ya te dije Tama-chan que ella me ve como figura paterna es solo eso. -trato de calmar la molestia de su esposa.

\- si lo sé, pero de la que no confió es en Yasaka… -le contesto. – uhh porque no se da cuenta que eres mío, se que ella es la actual reina de Kioto, pero yo soy la hija del líder de la facción debería haberse dado cuenta ya de que no me puede superar. – ella comento con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Minato solo pudo mirarla fijamente mientras seguía preparando el desayuno, tal vez necesitarían saber de que viene lo de Serafall y Yasaka, pero él no quería recordar nada ahora así que será para después.

Después del desayuno continental de Minato, continuaron preparando la mudanza y de informar a Amateratsu sobre lo que iban a realizar de momento se relajaría para poder prepararse para lo que su instinto decía seria su mayor fuente de dolor de cabeza…y Minato odiaba los dolores de cabeza.

* * *

 **bueno aqui el episodio espero que les haya gustado y espero mayores criticas para mejorar esto de mi parte es todo y me despido hasta luego**


End file.
